La vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être
by Attina Serpentard
Summary: alors que les Potter se font assassiner , la famille Hotchner adopta Harry Amitié ? Amour ? Famille reconstruite ? petit os en trois parties
1. Chapter 1

**Salut**

**Me revoila avec un nouvelle os qui mélange les univers d'Harry Potter et Esprit criminel j'espére qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Couple: Harry Potter/Surprise**

**Rating M**

**Betas:Misa2**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartien les personnage d'Harry Potte appartienne a JK Rowling et les personnage d'esprtit criminel a Jeff Davis.**

**Dans cette histoire JJ est déja mariée et a déja eu son fils. Il sera donc plus agée que Jack et Harry et Henri ont le même âge.**

**Bonne lecture**

A Godric's Hollow en Angleterre, vivait une famille qui ce caché d'un homme dont la folie a atteint son maximum. Cette famille est celle des Potter. Elle est composée de James Potter grand brun au yeux noisette avec des lunettes, de sa femme Lily Potter rousse avec de magnifique yeux vert emmeraude et d'un jeune enfant d'un an, un parfait mélange de ses parents, brun avec des yeux vert emmeraude nommé Harry Potter.

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1981. En cette soirée d'Halloween, l'air se fit lourd quand soudainement la porte d'entrée explosa et qu'un homme entra :

-Lily court ! Sauve toi avec Harry ! dépeche toi ! Cria James baguette en main.

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et monta a l'étage, commença à réciter une incantation Harry se retrouva englobée dans une bulle bleue.

-Mon chéri écoute moi bien. Maman t'aime et papa t'aime aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais mon coeur.

Elle eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte explosa comme celle de l'entrée et laissant entré le même homme qu'en bas. Il était assez agé avec une barbe blanche.

-Voyons Lily pourquoi en arrivé la ? demanda l'homme.

-Vous le savez vieux fou cette prophetie ce n'est que du vent. Vous ne l'avez surement jamais imaginer, mais jamais Voldemort ne pourra tué mon fils et mon fils ne pourra jamais le tué car le même sang coule dans leurs veines. cracha Lily.

-Bien c'est ce que nous verrons. Adieu Lily AVADA KEDAVRA.

Le rayon vert sortit de la baguette et toucha de plein foué la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol devant le lit de son fils. L'homme lança un sort en direction d'Harry, mais le sort rebondit et se diriga vers le plafond qui s'effondra et fit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant. L'homme transplana aussitôt et un autre homme arriva. Cet homme avait une chevelure ébene avec un tein pale et des yeux rouge. Il s'empara de l'enfant et essaya de transplaner mais il ne reussit pas. Soudain plusieurs transplanages se firent entendre dans le jardin, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit au moins 15 personnes. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, il reposa l'enfant et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un sort sur l'enfant puis transplana sans difficulté cette fois-ci (fais attention, tu avais mis juste avant qu'il pouvait pas transplaner, donc précise pourquoi il y arrive une fois qu'il a posé harry). Un homme bien plus grand que la normale entra et prit l'enfant. Il ressortit de la maison, monta sur une moto volante et s'envola dans le ciel. L'enfant bien protéger contre lui, il atterrit dans un quartier chicou (? chicou ?) où un veille homme l'attendait.

-Tout c'est bien passé Hagrid? Demanda l'homme.

-Bien professeur Dumbeldore. Tenez.

Il tendit l'enfant a l'homme. Le veille homme prit l'enfant et le posa devant une porte portant le numéro 4. Il déposa une lettre sur l'enfant, puis le regarda un moment avant de partir. Le lendemain matin, une femme ouvrit la porte et vit l'enfant. Elle le prit, rentra dans la maison puis elle posa l'enfant sur la table et ouvrit la lettre.

**"Cher Mme Dursley,**

**Voici votre neveu Harry Potter, née le 31 juillet 1981. sa mére et son père se sont fait tué par un mage noir le soir d'Hallowen. j'en suis désolée. Je sais néanmoins que par égard pour votre soeur, vous prendrez bien soin de cette enfant comme si c'était le votre. vous toucherez 1000$ pour son éducation. Il recevra a ses onze ans sa lettre de poudlard. En attendant, vous ne lui direz pas un mots. Il ne doit rien savoir du monde magique.**

**Je vous pris d'agrées Madame mes sincéres salutations.**

**Albus Dumbeldore"**

Petunia, car oui c'est le nom de cette personne, Petunia Dursley reporta son regard sur l'enfant. Elle choisit d'enmener l'enfant dans un orphelinat. Elle prit l'enfant, jetta la lettre, et monta dans sa voiture. elle roula environs 2 heures avant d'arriver devant un grand batiment délabré. Elle déposa l'enfant devant la porte, toqua, puis elle se sauva rapidement et rentra chez elle sans plus se soucier de son neveu, ne sachant pas que l'orphelinat venait d'être fermé il y a une dizaine de une enveloppe apparu sur l'enfant.

Devant l'orphelinat.

Un couple, qui passait devant ce batiment, vit l'enfant. La femme courut vers l'enfant et s'exclama :

-Aaron il est gelé. On peut le prendre ? demanda la femme

-Chéri, on ne peut pas prendre un bêbé comme sa. Il y a toute les formalités à faire. Repondit le dit Aaron.

-Mais on ne va pas le laisser là ! Et notre avion part dans 3 heures ! repliqua la femme.

-Haley, déja peut-être vaudrait-il mieux l'enmener a l'hopital voir si tout va bien.

-D'accord

Elle se releva avec l'enfant dans ses bras et une lettre tomba. Aaron la ramassa et l'ouvrit il la lut et la montra a sa femme.

-Mage noir? monde magique qu'est ce que c'est Aaron? Demanda Haley

-Rien de bon chérie. Tu as raison, prenons l'enfant et partons vite. Rentrons en Virginie. dit Aaron

-Tu me caches quelque chose Aaron. tu a interet a me dire toute la verité une fois a la maison. ordonna Haley.

Ils reprirent leurs routes l'enfant dans les bras de la femme et la lettre soigneusement glissé dans la poche de l'homme. Ils rentrèrent à leur hotel et l'enfant se reveilla. Haley, qui tenait toujours l'enfant, baissa les yeux sur lui et vit les yeux les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Deux emeraudes brillante l'a regardé sans peur dans le regard, mais avec curiosité.

-Bonjours petit Harry dit Haley. Tu dois surement avoir faim non ? Chéri, tu peux appeler le room service et demander à manger pour le petit.

-Bien sur mon amour.

PDV Aaron

Cette enfant vient du monde magique. Tous mon passé que j'avais abandonné refait surface. Mais pourquoi ? Ragea-t-il. Et Haley qui c'est attaché a lui. Comment faire ? Bon, reprenons calmement.

Alors un mage noir qui a tué les parents de cette enfant. Mais pourquoi a t-il juste tué les parents et pas l'enfant? Rhaaaa que de question sans réponse. Bon nous allons retourné en Virginie et je verrais avec Reid. Après tout, il vient du monde magique lui aussi. Et maintenant, un repas pour l'enfant.

FIN PDV

Une fois le repas monté, engloutit par l'enfant, et avoir été au toilette, l'enfant se rendormit tranquillement.

-Aaron, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Il a demandé les toilettes, il est très en avance sur son âge.

-Les enfants du monde magique ne grandissent pas totalement de la même façon que les enfant de moldu.

-Moldu ? Aaron, et si tu m'expliquais tout ça ? Demanda sa femme.

-Je ne peux pas chéri, pas pour l'instant. Dès que l'on sera rentré. Et après quelques coups de fil, je te promets de tout te raconter.

-Bien j'attends alors. il faut y aller, nous avons bientot notre avion.

Aaron prit les valises et Haley l'enfant. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'a l'aéropore et montèrent ensuite dans l'avion. le vol dura 3 heures avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre et rentrer chez eux.

-Chéri je vais allez m'occupé d'Harry. Tu me le donnes, je le ramenerais avec moi ce soir.

-Bien tu me le promets ? On va pouvoir le garder ? Demanda haley avec espoir.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour, mon ange. Répondit Aaron en l'embrassant, puis prit sa voiture et partit en direction du bureau. L'enfant bien installé dans le siége auto, il arriva rapidement et vit que la voiture de Reid était déja là. Il monta et se dirigea vers la salle de reunion ou Reid l'attendait.

-Bonjour Hotch que ce passa t-il? Demanda Reid.

-Bonjour Spencer. je suis désolé de te déranger pendant tes congés. s'excusa Hotch.

-Ce n'est rien. Qui est ce petit ange dans vos bras?

-Voici Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ? le survivant ? S'étonna Reid.

-Oui. Sachant que tu es déjâ au courant du monde magique, il faudrait que je rentre en contact avec quelqu'un du ministère qui pourrait m'aider, pour que je puisse l'adopter et avoir l'autorisation de tout reveler à Haley. Nous l'avons retrouvé devant un orphelinat qui venait de fermer. Il serait surement mort si on ne l'avait pas enmené. expliqua Hotch

-Je comprends. Attendez deux minutes, je reviens. Je vais transplaner au ministère.

Reid disparut dans un plop et revint 10 minutes plus tard accompagné d'une femme blonde, mesurant environs 1m 70 au tain de porcelaine, d'environ une trentaine d'année.

-Bonjour, je suis la ministre de la magie de l'Amérique. Je me nomme Nathalia Asuka. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai les moyens de vous confier sa garde et l'autorisation de le réveler à votre femme. Seulement, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez tout cela en détail s'il vous plait.

-Nous étions en vacance avec ma femme en Angleterre, dans le monde moldu. Étant un cracmol, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir du monde magique. Nous avons trouvé ce jeune enfant devant un orphelinat qui a été fermé. Il y a quelques jours, nous étions passé devant pendant la fermeture. En repassant devant, on l'a vu sur le peron. Ma femme c'est vite précipité vers l'enfant et l'as prit dans ses bras. Cette lettre est tombé. déclara-t-il en tendant la lettre a la ministre qui l'a lu avant de la rendre à Aaron. Nous l'avons donc pris et nous sommes retourné a l'hotel où nous devions finir nos bagages. Nous avons pris notre avion et sommes revenu ici. Ma femme s'étant attachée à ce petit, je voulais l'adopté. J'ai donc demandé à Spencer, qui est un sorcier, de l'aide.

-Bien alors aucun mage noir n'as été tué en Angleterre le soir d'Hallowen, je ne sais pas comment les parents du petit harry sont morts mais certainement pas par un mage noir. Je vais donc vous faire

remplir ses papiers qui donnera la double nationalité a Harry. Cela fera également de lui votre fils. Dit la ministre. Puis-je vous demander de quelle famille vous descendez ?

-La famille Riddle. mon père se nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle. le soir de mes 5 ans, une domestique m'a enmener loin du manoir de mon pére me disant qu'il étais devenu fou et dangereux, qu'elle voulait me mettre en sécurité. elle me mit donc a l'orphelinat où les Hotchner m'ont adopté.

-Sachez que Monsieur Riddle est toujours en vie, et se fait appele Lord Voldemort. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe en Angleterre, mais ce que je sais, c'est que le ministre Anglais est complêtement stupide de ne pas partager les evenements. Bref, remplissez ces papiers et le petit Harry deviendra Harry James Aaron Potter Hotchner. finit la ministre.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir une autorisation pour réveler le monde sorcier a mes collèques, je vous explique. Nous sommes comme une famille, et ce serait pour eviter les questions quand Harry fera de la magie accidentelle.

-Bien, mais assurez-vous qu'ils fassent le serment. Voici les papiers.

Aaron remplit donc tout les papiers et fit de Harry son fils légitime. Il rendit les papiers à la ministre puis elle les salua et disparut dans un plop.

-Je vais rentré et annoncé la bonne nouvelle a haley. Nous allons invité l'équipe à diner pour le presenter tu viendras ?

-Bien sur. Vous avez juste à me passer un coup de fil. Et si vous avez des problémes avec ses pouvoirs appelez moi.

-Merci Spencer.

Chacun prit sa voiture et rentra chez eux. En arrivant, Aaron eut une surprise. Il y avait plein de paquet un peu de partout dans la maison. Il chercha sa femme du regard et la vit entouré de plein de linge pour enfant. Il sourit puis décida de lui faire une surprise. Il resta dans l'entré et s'écria :

-Je suis rentré.

-Bon retour mon chéri. Alors pour Harry ?

-Hé bien nous avons sa garde. Mais dit moi, si jamais nous ne l'avions pas eu, qu'aurais-tu fait de toute ces choses ?

-Elles auraient servi pour notre deuxième fils, je suis enceinte de 2 mois. Lui repondit sa femme.

Aaron resta sans voix, il eut juste le temps de tendre l'enfant a sa femme avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

7 mois plus tard, nous étions le 16 juin 1982.

-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Aaron tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !je te deteste ! cria Haley

-à la prochaine contraction, poussez Madame Hotchner.

Haley poussa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Cela faisait déja quelques heures qu'elle était là. Au bout de 10 minutes de plus, naquit enfin le petit Jack. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Une fois propre et habillé, il fut glissé dans les bras d'Haley, alors que Aaron allait chercher Harry.

-Harry, voila ton petit frére Jack. dit Aaron.

-Il est tout petit. répondit alors un petit Harry agé maintenant de presque 2 ans.

-C'est normale. Tu étais pareil le jour de ta naissance. repondit Aaron. On va laisser maman se reposer, on reviendra demain. Aller, fait un bisou a maman.

Harry fit un bisou à Haley et sortit ensuite avec son pére. Haley sortit de l'hopital quelque jours plus tard. Le temps passa et nous étions maintenant le 31 juillet 1982, et le petit Harry fêtait ses deux ans aujourd'hui. Était réuni toute l'équipe de profiler. JJ étais là avec Will et Henri. Derek Morgan arriva ensuite, accompagné de Peneloppe Garcia. Puis arriva ensuite Spencer Reid. Et pour finir, Emily arriva avec Rossi et un petit bout dans ses bras. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon après avoir souhaité

un bonne anniversaire à Harry.

-Qui est cette enfant ? Demanda Derek.

-C'est mon fils, Cameron Black. Il porte le nom de son pére et à 3 ans.

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avait un fils. Il est si mignon. déclara Peneloppe.

-C'est une longue et triste histoire, mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas la pour moi, mais pour ce petit ange. repondit Emily.

-Tout a fait alors si nous mangeons le gateau. Qu'est ce que tu en penses mon chéri ? demanda Haley.

-Viiiiiii repondit Harry.

Alors que Haley allait se lever pour aller le chercher, il apparut comme par magie sur la table, il y eu un grand blanc avant que Spencer ne se decide à parler.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir tout leurs dire Hotch.

-Tu as raison. soupira Aaron.

-Inutile. répondirent 4 voix. C'est un sorcier? Demanda Rossi

-Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Haley.

-Je vien d'une famille de sorcier de sang pur d'italie.

-Moi j'ai connu la magie grace au pére de mon fils Sirius Black.

Quand Harry entendit le nom de Sirius il s'écria

-Patmol

-Comment connait-il son nom d'animagus? Demanda Emily.

-Je ne sais pas. peut-être étaist-il un amis de ses parents. James et Lily Potter

-C'est le petit Harry ! c'est le filleul de Sirius alors. Il me parlait de lui a chaque fois. soupira Emily.

-Et toi Derek ? comment connais-tu le monde magique ? demanda Spencer voyant que cette conversation autour de Sirius faisait plus de mal que de bien.

-Mon pére était un Lycantrope, un loup-garou si vous preférez. En dehors de certaines caractéristiques, j'en ai pas hérité.

-Quand à moi, mes parents sont des cracmol. Dit Pénéloppe avec son habituel bonne humeur.

-Will est un sorcier. c'est donc lui qui m'a tout expliqué. s'exprima JJ à son tour, gardant un œil sur son fils.

-Ba voila cela facilite la tache et evite un longue conversation alors on le mange ce gateau ? Demanda Haley

-Oui repondirent tout les adultes.

Haley coupa le gateau et servit les enfants en premier. Ce fut une belle après-midi que passèrent tous autant les enfants que les adultes.

Voila la fin de la 1er partie de cette os qui sera en deux partie. En esperant qu'il vous plaise.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut**

**Me revoilà avec la suite de cette os qui mélange les univers d'Harry Potter et Esprit criminel j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Couple: Harry Potter/Surprise**

**Rating M**

**Bêtas: misa2**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et les personnages d'esprit criminel à Jeff Davis.**

**Dans cette histoire JJ est déjà mariée et a déjà eu son fils, il sera donc plus agé que Jack, Harry et Henri les deux dernier ayant le même age.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>8 ans plus tard<strong>

Harry est un enfant adorable. Il est déjà bien plus évolué que certains enfants de son âge. Il savait déjà parler plusieurs langues, l'Italien, l'Espagnol et le Français en plus de sa langue d'origine. Il possède aussi une maturité que les enfants de son âge n'ont pas. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il fête ses 11 ans. Il a bien grandi, mesurant 1m50 environ. Il a toujours les cheveux de jais, plus ébouriffé que jamais, et des yeux émeraudes plus brillants que jamais.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Haley finissant son petit déjeuné, celui de son fils déjà prêt à coté d'elle.

-Merci Maman. S'exclame-t-il en commençant à manger, heureux, avant de montrer des lettres qu'il a amené avec lui. Maman, tu sais pourquoi il y a des hiboux qui m'ont déposé ces lettres ?

-dis moi Harry, d'où viennent ces lettres ? Ce n'est pas écrit ? Demande Haley en se tournant vers lui sans répondre à sa question.

-Heu... sa doit être marquer à l'intérieur car sur la 1ère, il y a seulement écrit notre adresse avec un nom.

-Lis moi ça pendant que je finis mon café s'il te plait.

-oui maman.

"M. Harry Potter

4 avenue pasteur

Quantico

Virginie"

-peux-tu ouvrir la lettre et la lire à voix haute mon cœur ? Demande Haley les sourcils froncer du nom donner.

Harry acquiesce, ouvre la lettre et lit, comme sa mère lui a demandé.

"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher M. Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva Mcgonagall Directrice-adjointe"

-Et la seconde ? Ajoute Haley dans un murmure, évitant ainsi de montrer sa colère à son fils.

"M. Harry James Aaron Potter Hotchner

4 avenue pasteur

Quantico

Virginie"

Sans attendre, Harry ouvre la lettre et la lit directement sous les yeux amusés de sa mère.

COLLÈGE DE SALEM ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: M. Cullen Carliste

Cher M. Potter Hotchner,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Salem. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter Hotchner, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Cullen Rosalie

Directrice-adjointe"

-Ah, les lettres de sorcellerie. Je pense qu'il faut attendre que ton père se lève. Répond sa mère en souriant à son fils ajoutant par la suite. Je pense que tu iras à Salem.

-d'accord maman. À quelle heure arrive Henri ? s'enquit Harry exciter.

-Dans quelques minutes chéri. Et si tu allais réveiller Papa en attendant. S'exclame Haley avec un grand sourire.

-Oui maman.

Harry se lève et court jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, il s'approche tout doucement du lit conjugale ou dort son père Aaron Hotchner. Il lève la main, un sceau d'eau apparaissant au dessus de son père et se renverse sur lui. Son père se réveille en sursaut et il regarde son fils lasser.

-Harry... que t'ai-je dit à propos de ce sort faisant apparaitre de l'eau glacée ? Grogne Aaron en sortant de son lit trempé.

-De ne pas l'utiliser... Mais maman m'a dit de te réveiller avec un grand sourire. Qui suis-je pour désobéir à maman ? Déclare Harry avec un air innocent.

-Allez p'tit farceur, tu peux redescendre. J'arrive dans un instant. Bonne anniversaire quand même mon grand. Ajout-il en te souriant.

-Merci papa. Crie Harry en redescendant les escaliers rapidement.

DING DONG

-Je vais ouvrir. dit Harry en criant.

Harry ouvre la porte, pensant voir ses amis, mais se retrouve devant un homme qui mesure environ 1m90, avec des cheveux bouclés noirs qui descendent en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux rouges. Un homme qui lui est inconnu.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Est-ce que ton père est là ?

-Oui monsieur... qui êtes-vous ?

-Tom. Tom Riddle. Répond l'homme d'une voix suave.

-je vais chercher mon père. Restez là.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry tourne les talons et part dans la cuisine, laissant l'homme dans le couloir devant la porte encore ouverte.

-Papa, un certain M. Riddle demande à te voir. Il est là dans le couloir. Annonce Harry après qu'il est bien vu que son père à table.

-Amène le donc ici mon ange. Répond Aaron doucement, se demandant ce que veux son père soudainement, après toutes ses années sans aucune nouvelle.

-Bien papa.

Harry tourne à nouveau vers le couloir et retourne à la porte où il avait laissé l'homme, qui a refermé la porte pendant ce temps.

-venez Monsieur. Papa veut vous voir dans la cuisine.

Tom emboite le pas et débouche sur une cuisine, un homme étant assis à table, sa femme étant visiblement ailleurs.

-Bonjour... Papa. Dit simplement Aaron sans réellement bouger de sa place le fixant.

-Bonjour Aaron. Je sais que je viens à l'improviste, mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Déclare Tom sur un ton doux.

-Assis toi. Harry va ouvrir à la porte. Ce doit être Henri cette fois. Ordonne gentiment Aaron en entendant la sonnette retentir à nouveau.

-Bien papa. Soupire Harry qui aurait bien voulu rester pour écouter l'homme, son grand-père vu que c'est le père de son père.

Harry sort de la cuisine, laissant ainsi seul les deux hommes.

-Alors que veux tu? Demanda Aaron froidement.

-Te voir et te raconter un secret de famille. Dévoile Tom en soupirant. Si la domestique a du t'emmener, c'est parce que suite à la disparition de ta demi sœur j'ai perdu l'esprit. Ta sœur se nommait Lily Serena Riddle. Elle était si belle. Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde, comme ta mère. J'avais déjà perdu les deux seule femmes que je n'avait jamais aimé, et on m'enlevait mon seul souvenir d'elles. Le soir où elle a été enlevé, la domestique t'a emmené sans que je ne le sache, et tu a été adopté tellement vite que j'ai n'ai pas réussi a te retrouver quand j'ai repris mes esprits. Ta sœur, elle, a été enlevé alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore 6 mois. Je vous ai cherché pendant des années et j'ai finalement retrouvé ta sœur le jour de ses 16 ans par Hasard, à l'école Poudlard. Elle était devenu si belle. J'ai également réussi à l'aborder et nous avons discuté de nos vies. Elle m'a annoncé que ses parents étaient des moldus plutôt gentil et j'ai tout raconté sur le passé, comme je suis en train de le faire pour toi. Nous sommes restés en contacte par courrier. Je profitais qu'elle soit à Poudlard pour continuer mes recherches pour te trouver, seulement un homme du nom d'Albus Dumbledore m'a créé des problèmes. Il fit des meurtres en les mettant sur mon dos, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, mon surnom au collège et dans les réunions d'amis. Ce qui m'a poussé à arrêter mes recherches. Plusieurs

années sont passés à devoir me battre en Angleterre pour rester libre de ses accusations. Ta sœur s'est d'ailleurs mariée à James Potter -Aaron sursauta en entendant le nom- et elle a accouché d'un petit garçon qu'elle a nommé Harry James Potter. Seulement, une espèce de parodie de voyante a fait une fausse prophétie à Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard. Elle disait :

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... "_

Dumbledore a soit disant cru a cette stupide prophétie, a fait croire à ta sœur que j'en avais après elle et qu'elle devait se protéger en se mettant sous le sortilège du Fidélitas. James Potter avait choisit comme gardien du secret Sirius Black, son meilleur ami et le parrain d'Harry. Mais dans une tentative de surprise, il avait choisit dans un secret Peter Pettigrow un autre ami de James Potter. Seulement cette espèce de larve était espion de Dumbledore. Il a donc été lui rapporter où s'était caché Lily et James. Ce pseudo mage blanc a été chez ta sœur, et les a tué. Il a essayé de tuer le jeune Harry, mais il n'a pas réussi et créa une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il a transplané et je suis arrivé peu après. J'ai voulu prendre Harry dans mes bras et de transplaner avec lui, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai pu transplané que quand j'ai reposé l'enfant dans ce berceau, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps sans pouvoir aider Harry. Je suppose qu'un sortilège lui avait été lancé. Bref j'ai du reposer l'enfant mais j'ai eu le temps de lui jeter un sortilège de localisation juste avant de devoir m'enfuir, ce qui me permettrait de le retrouver. Je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs années dans différents pays tout comme toi. Mais n'étant plus en Angleterre, je n'ai réussi à le localiser il y a seulement quelques jours ici même, dans cette maison. Mais je ne savais pas, avant de me renseigner sur l'adresse que c'était toi mon fils, que j'ai tant recherché, qui avait recueilli Harry. Ironique non. Raconte Tom lasser de tant de temps perdu à cause d'un vieux fou.

-Je ne te cache pas que c'est dur a avalé, mais également dur à inventer. J'ai cependant quelques questions, mais qu'une seule d'importante pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit quand Lily est née ?

-Car quand elle est née, elle a eu des problèmes médicales. Son cœur s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes. et après elle était en couveuse. On ne savait pas si elle allait survivre, et ayant déjà perdu ta mère, je ne voulais pas t'ajouter la perte d'une sœur que tu n'aurais surement jamais connu. répond Tom tristement.

-hm... il va me falloir du temps pour accepter tout cela, mais je ne vais pas te rejeter pour autant. Nous fêtons aujourd'hui les 11 ans d'Harry. Célèbre le avec nous, que je te présente ma famille et mes amis. Souffle Aaron suite à un instant de silence. Par contre, pas d'embrouille ou tu ne remets plus les pieds chez moi.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Salon où sont tous les autres. Haley, JJ et Emily parlent entre elle. Jack, Harry, Henri et Cameron qui jouent, Harry surveillant fréquemment Jack. Plus loin, il y avait David Rossi, Spencer Reid et Derek Morgane qui discutent ensemble, s'inquiétant des idées que les femmes peuvent avoir lors de ce genre de discussion. Tous s'arrêtèrent en même temps et se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la voix et révèle :

-Je vous présente mon père, Tom Riddle qui va rester avec nous pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Le mage noir d'Angleterre Aaron ? Tu fais fort là. Ricane Rossi.

-Papa, je te présente ma famille. Continue Aaron sans faire attention à Rossi. Ma femme Haley, mon fils Jack, et Harry que tu connais déjà. Les autres sont mes amis. Tu as David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Jenifer Jarrau Lamontagne et son mari William Lamontagne.

Tom ne fit qu'un signe de tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de Spencer, un vent s'élevant dans le

salon. Des fils dorés s'échappèrent de Tom et Spencer et se lièrent ensemble rapidement, mais avec douceur pour leurs propriétaires. Soudain, tout s'arrête.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? Demande Derek perplexe.

-Des âmes sœur je crois bien. répond Rossi surpris.

-Non, tu plaisantes là ? Ils ne se connaissent pas. réplique Penelope.

-Le lien d'âme sœur, commence David, est le lien dont tout le monde rêve. Il existe de nombreux liens magiques. Il en existe des dizaines. Mais il y a un lien plus puissant que tout les autres : les âmes sœurs. C'est extrêmement rare. Des âmes sœurs, ce sont deux âmes qui se complètent en tout point, ils se disputent rarement et surtout se comprennent même sans parler. Explique t-il toujours aussi surpris. Ce sont deux âmes faites pour être ensemble. On ne peut être plus heureux qu'avec son âme sœur. Une personne peut vivre et mourir sans que son âme sœur ne soit même née. Par contre, cela m'étonne d'en voir une.

-Whaaa c'est si romantique ! S'exclame Penelope avec des étoiles dans les yeux sous les rires des autres, habituer.

-Excusez moi de vous coupez ! Mais Harry a quelque chose a montré a son père, et ensuite, faudrait penser se mettre à table, non ? Je pense que les enfants ont faim. Coupe Haley en voyant Harry se tortiller et les autres chercher quelque chose, surement le gâteau, s'arrêtant en même temps qu'elle en parle, gêné.

-Tu as raison chérie. Alors Harry, que veux-tu me montrer ? Demande Aaron en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Harry lui tend les deux lettres et il les lut rapidement, bien que moins rapide que Spencer l'aurait fait.

-Salem me semble le meilleur choix en temps normal, mais si ce que tu m'as raconté est exacte, je refuse qu'Harry parte en Angleterre. Affirme Aaron en souriant quand même à son fils malgré son regard en coin vers Tom.

-Bien. Alors je vais répondre à Salem ? Questionne Harry perplexe de la longue phrase de son père pour simplement dire dans quelle école il ira.

-Oui mon cœur, vas-y. Ensuite tu nous rejoins à table. Rit Haley sous le regard amusé des autres.

Harry part rapidement dans sa chambre où il répond à la lettre. Il la donne au hibou de Salem et dit à l'autre, qui avait attendu depuis si longtemps, de partir sans réponse. Il redescend ensuite et va s'assoir à côté de son nouveau grand-père. Le repas et l'après-midi se passèrent dans la bonne humeur, et après avoir manger le gâteaux, il ouvre enfin ses cadeaux. De ses parents, il reçut un balais. C'était même le dernier sorti. Il les remercie et ouvre le suivant de la part de sa tante Jessica, recevant une gourmette où son nom est gravé. Derek, son parrain, lui offrit une guitare, Harry lui saute dans les bras et le remercie sans s'arrêter. Ensuite, son grand-père lui offre quelque chose, bien qu'il soit pas prévu qu'il soit là. Il lui offre des livres, car ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait aimer, il avait pris de tout, au niveau le plus bas bien sur pour fêter tous les anniversaires loupés. Il avait pris sur les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, la Défense, les Créatures magiques, sur le fourchelang et ses avantages, et ceux, en fourchelang carrément. Harry ouvre le dernier livre, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il ne parlait plus comme un humain mais qu'il sifflait, surprenant tout le monde, ou presque, dans le salon.

-Harry, tu parles fourchelang ? Finit par demander Aaron montrant clairement sa surprise.

-comment ça ?

-tu sifflais Harry. Affirme Tom en souriant. Tu ne parlais pas anglais, donc ils ne t'ont pas compris.

-Ha bon ? Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. J'avais l'impression de lire normalement moi. répond Harry inquiet.

-c'est normal Harry. Je t'aiderais à discerner cela. Le rassure Tom, en fourchelang sous le regard

perplexe des autres, lui faisant un clin d'œil, et finissant en anglais. Faudrait penser à ouvrir le reste, tu crois pas ?

Il acquiesce rapidement et retourne donc dans ses cadeaux. Ouvrant la boite venant de Penelope, un petit chaton en sort rapidement. Il l'a remercié fortement et passe ensuite au cadeau de sa marraine JJ. Elle lui a offert un serpent, car elle était au courant qu'il parle fourchelang, du à une rencontre entre Harry et un serpent, bien qu'elle en a pas parlé à celui-ci voulant que sa soit en présence de ses parents qu'il le découvre lui-même. Quand à Emily, elle lui dit d'aller voir dans sa chambre, que son cadeau l'attendait là-bas. Il découvre un piano splendide posait dans un coin de la pièce et mit en valeur. Il sourit et redescend en courant dans les escaliers pour embrasser Emily. Quand à Spencer, il lui avait offert une chouette effraie, qu'Harry nomme Hedwidge.

Ainsi se finit la journée de son anniversaire, chacun rentrant chez lui en prévoyant de se revoir très rapidement. Le mois d'Aout passe rapidement et Harry en profite pour apprendre à connaitre son grand père jusqu'au le jour du départ.

Les années passèrent rapidement pour Harry, qui rend fier ses parents en étant 1er chaque année. Il avait maintenant 17 ans et se décide à aller en Angleterre chez son grand-père. Celui-ci l'a tenu au courant de la situation qui est de plus en plus critique. Dumbledore, à la disparition d'Harry, avait déclaré que Neville Londubat était le véritable survivant, et donc qu'il devait détruire Voldemort.

Harry se promenait avec Spencer sur le chemin de traverse. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas le rouquin qui arrivait en face, et il lui rentre donc dedans.

-Ho pardon. Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. S'excuse Harry avec son fort accent Américain.

-Ce n'est pas grave... répond calmement l'inconnu qui demande ensuite. Et votre nom ?

-je suis Harry Hotchner et vous ?

-Charlie. Charlie Weasley enchanté.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demande Spencer en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-je m'excusai d'être rentrer dans Charlie Weasley. Je ne regardai pas devant moi. répondit Harry contrit.

-Fait attention s'il te plait. Si tu n'es pas en un seul morceau quand on rentre, ton grand-père et ton père vont me tuer. Signale Spencer en essayant de ne pas penser à comment ils feraient.

-Grand-père ne te tuera jamais, il est bien trop fou de toi pour ça. Ricane Harry en voyant sa tête. À une prochaine fois, M. Weasley.

-Bien entendu, avec plaisir. Répond Charlie avec un sourire charmeur faisant rougir Harry et sourire en coin Spencer.

Il part avec Spencer en direction de Gringotts alors que Charlie lui se dirige comme prévu vers la boutique de ses frère. Harry s'entretient avec un gobelin dans un coin tranquille.

-Bonjour M. Potter. Déclare le gobelin.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je suis venu sur les conseil de mon grand père, pour demander mon héritage. Explique timidement Harry ne sachant réellement s'y prendre avec les gobelins.

-je vois, mais je ne m'occupe que des comptes Black, monsieur Potter. Je vais donc appeler votre conseillé, Gripsec.

Gripsec l'emmène dans un bureau, disparaissant quelques minutes et revenant avec un autre gobelin. S'installant rapidement, les humains dans un canapé et les gobelins dans l'autre, les deux étant face à face séparé par une table.

-Alors, vous devez savoir que vous possédez également les comptes des Black, grâce à Sirius Black. Annonce le premier Gobelin. Donc pour les comptes Black, en regroupant les 4 coffres qui y sont affiliés, vous possédez dix milliard six million quatre-vingt dix neuf mille deux cent cinquante neuf

(10 006 099 259) gallions. Vous avez également plusieurs demeures, dont une à Londres, un manoir au bord de la mer et un autre dans les îles tropicales.

Vos actions dans les entreprises sont :

-65 % de la Gazette du Sorcier,

-33 % dans diverses affaires du Chemin de Traverse,

-57 % dans d'autres commerces de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, vous héritez de cela de votre parrain, mort en prison. Voila pour les Black. Finit le gobelin sous l'air surprise des humains.

-À moi maintenant. Déclare Gripsec. Pour les biens des Potter, vous possédez 5 coffres. Le total de trente cinq milliard deux cent un million six mille trois cent soixante huit (35 201 006 368) gallions, et ceux, sans compter le coffre d'argent de poche. Ce coffre a un total de six cent quatre vingt dix mille (690 000) gallions et quinze noises avec quelques actions effectuées que voici :

-deux cent mille (200.000) gallions à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

-deux cent mille (200.000) gallions pour les comptes personnels d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Depuis cinq ans, cinquante mille (50.000) gallions sont versés par an sur le comptes de la famille Weasley.

- Depuis deux ans et demi, des voûtes ont été ouvertes au nom de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger chacune recevant dix mille (10 000) gallions par an.

-cinq mille (5 000) gallions par an au Ministre Fudge...

-QUOI ? Je n'ai jamais autorisé tout cela ! Je ne connais même pas ces Weasley et Granger, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'ordre du phœnix et n'habitant même pas en Angleterre, je ne donne pas d'argent au ministre ou à Albus Dumbledore. Arrêtez tous cela. Ai-je un avocat ? Demande un Harry énervé sous le regard d'un Spencer inquiet, étant donné le caractère de son petit ami et de son ami de chef d'équipe, ressemblant tout deux à celui d'Harry.

-Oui le meilleur est rattaché à la famille Black. Répond le gobelin Ragnuk avec un sourire sadique, à l'idée de la tête futur de Dumbledore et de Fudge.

-Bien. Je vais le contacter pour porter plainte pour vol. Puis-je avoir tout les comptes rendus de mes possessions et de mes relevés de compte pendant toute ses années où je n'étais pas là ? Bien-sur, vous avez interdiction stricte, sous peine que je parte de Gringotts, tout paiement sur mon compte, autre qu'un Riddle, Hotchner ou moi dans mes biens, et ceux-là doit être fait avec un justificatif d'identité, magique ou moldu et la présence de cette dite personne.

-Bien sur M. Potter-Black. Si vous voulez signer ses feuilles pour que les bagues des lords apparaissent.

Harry signe les feuilles rapidement et deux bagues apparaissent. L'une aux armoiries des Potter et l'autre à celle des Black. Il ressort ensuite de la banque en colère quand il vit une enseigne Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Il se dirige rapidement vers la boutique, Spencer le suivant de plus en plus inquiet. Il entre dans la boutique et deux jumeaux roux viennent à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour et bienvenue chez Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux. annoncent simultanément les deux voix.

-Weasley hein. Ricane Harry avec mépris. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi mon argent va sur le compte votre famille et de compte individuel de certain d'entre eux ?

Les jumeaux perdirent leurs sourirent en entendant cela et se dirigèrent vers la salle du fond avec Harry où se trouve d'ailleurs Charlie.

-Hey Harry, je te manqué tant que ça ? questionne Charlie avec un grand sourire.

-et ben non. J'ai juste appris certaine chose en venant voir mes comptes en Angleterre. Réplique Harry avec ironie. Je suis là pour des explications sur des virements en direction de votre famille et de quelques autres personnes. Avec ses preuves, vous comprendrez mieux, mais sachez que Gringotts peut me refaire des relevés rapidement.

Il sort les feuilles de son sac et les tendit au trois Weasley qui les lurent avant de blanchirent et le fixer écœurer.

-Nous n'avons rien a voir avec cela je te le jure Harry. Les jumeaux ont monté leurs commerces grâces à des jobs effectués par ci par la. Moi, je ne vis même plus en Angleterre, mais en Roumanie pour mon travail. J'ai d'ailleurs mon propre compte. Ce... ce doit être celui de nos parents, car Bill se débrouille très bien sans ça, surtout que les Gobelins ne l'auraient pas employé si c'était le cas. Et Percy est trop Honnête pour gâcher son avenir au ministère avec ça. Ça ne peut donc qu'être nos parents... donc il te faudrait demander des comptes à eux, voir à Dumbledore. Affirme Charlie doucement, attristé de découvrir de tel chose sur sa famille, les deux plus jeunes étant clairement impliqués.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila la deuxième partie j'espère qu'elle vous plaira<strong>

**et elle se finira dans le 3éme chapitre car sa fait ferais beaucoup trop long en deux chapitre.**

**Voila bisou et Bonne fête de noël si je ne poste pas avant.**

**Note de la bêta misa2 : je vous en supplie, vu le temps qu'on est resté dessus, vous pouvez laisser une review (et petite pub pour moi, vous pouvez me demander pour de l'aide, j'accepte les crossovers... bref, demandez moi sa ira plus vite XD)**


End file.
